Pour sortir du placard il faut d'abord y entrer
by Clairehime
Summary: Une bataille dans les couloirs quoi de plus normal, tomber dans une salle vide moins, mais de là à en arriver là ! Hpdm


Une histoire retrouve au fond d'un tiroir finie dans la nuit. Je suis désolée donc s'il y a des fautes mais je voulais la partager au plus vite.

Donc je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas et que s'il y a des homophobes ou des personnes qui n'aiment pas ce genre de fic le bouton précédent vous attend !

edit du 11 juin 2010 : J'ai essayée de corriger un certain de faute même si je suppose qu'il doit en rester un certain nombre.

* * *

La journée commençait comme à son habitude. La routine : repas, cours, repas, cours, repas, dodo … pour dire plus simplement : ennuyeuse.

Mais l'ennui n'existe pas à Poudlard. Surtout avec la rivalité entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. D'ailleurs voilà les deux « princes » de chaque maison qui se croisent dans un couloir. Chacun accompagné de ses amis. Et quelqu'un, peu importe qui, lance une insulte et la bagarre commence. Verbale ; au fil des mots Potter et Malfoy se rapprochent. Dangereuse ; et soudain ils tombent, poussés par le souffle d'une explosion au travers un porte. Ils tombent l'un sur l'autre, lèvre contre lèvre. D'abord surpris chacun songe à repousser l'autre mais aucun ne le fait. Ils apprécient cet instant.

Au bout d'un moment le dragon finit par cesser l'étreinte, faute de souffle.

« Potter, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

- On s'embrasse Malfoy. Lui expliqua le survivant comme si s'était l'évidence même.

- Je sais ! Mais on est censé être ennemi, se haïr et tout le reste. »

Le brun réfléchit.

« Hum, oui ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis mal tombé sur toi se défendit-il »

Plutôt bien tombé en faîte pensait-il. Il avait beaucoup apprécié le baiser du Serpentard sur lequel il craquait depuis … depuis longtemps !

Pendant ce temps le blond faisait les cents pas. Selon les rumeurs de l'école, il était hétéro jusqu'à l'os et haïssait les Gryffondors. Le fait est que en réalité fille ou garçon lui importait peu, qu'il ou elle soit de Gryffondors aussi, mais Potter ! Ils n'avaient jamais pu se supporter. Bon cela ne l'avait pas empêché de fantasmer sur lui, mais le brun sortait avec Cho Chang et subir la fureur d'une petite amie jalouse n'avait jamais été son fort. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Potter était-il si tranquille ? Et surtout pourquoi lui avait-il autant aimé ça ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Malfoy ?

- Je m'interroge !

- Sur quoi ?

- Mais ma parole t'es stupide ou quoi ?On s'embrasse et tu reste là tranquille. L'air comme si ce n'est rien …

- Je ne te savais si prude Malfoy. Le plus grand séducteur de Poudlard panique pour un simple baiser … »

Il rit et ce son énerva le dragon. On n'insultait pas impunément un Malfoy. Il se jette sur Potter mais contrairement à d'habitude il l'embrasse avec fougue et passion. Ses doigts enfoncés dans la tignasse brune. Brun qui tomba sous l'étreinte du blond dans un lit qui apparut à cet instant. Il profite du moment, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, il profite du Serpentard sans réfléchir, il laisse cette occupation à plus tard et glisse ses mains sous la chemise de sa Némésis. Pendant que celui en profite pour lui ôter la sienne.

« Je suis toujours prude Potter ?

- Non, je crois que je te préfère comme ça … »

Et une seconde chemise tomba au sol.

OooOoooOOoooOooO

Et pendant que les deux ennemis s'occupent à leurs choses pas très catholiques, deux jeunes filles se sont éloignées des combats.

« Tu crois qu'ils font quoi là, Granger ?

- Comment pourrais-je en savoir plus que toi Parkinson ! »

L'entente n'est pas leur point fort mais pour Harry et Drago, elles ont conclu une trêve.

« J'en ai assez de les voir se battre juste parce qu'ils n'osent pas se sauter dessus, avoua la Serpentarde

- Moi aussi, moi aussi … »

Ce que Hermione n'avouera jamais, c'est que la vraie raison pour laquelle elle faisait cela était qu'elle savait qu'Harry aimait Drago et qu'elle voulait aider le brun à être heureux. Après avoir sauvé le monde des sorciers il pouvait au moins avoir le droit au bonheur. Mais bon, pas question qu'elle avoue ça à son ennemie.

« Bon, on y retourne.

- Oui, ils ne vont pas sortir d'ici toute suite. Mais bon une salle de classe, c'est pas le mieux pour une première fois, soupira Pansy »

Hermione sourit. Elle avait choisi ce couloir pour cette salle spéciale : la salle sur demande. Ainsi les deux princes auraient tous le confort dont ils auraient besoin.

OooOoooOOoooOooO

Quelques … instants plus tard. Les couvertures recouvrent les deux garçons. Le brun est redressé, son torse musclé en finesse appuyé contre le dos du lit. Pour la première fois depuis la chute de Voldemort il se sent vraiment bien, vraiment lui pour la première fois de sa vie. Son dragon dort. Un air paisible sur son visage. Le survivant repousse une mèche blonde sur le visage de son amant qui se réveille doucement.

« Pas parti … murmura-t-il encore en sommeillé comme s'il sortait d'un bon rêve.

- Il faut croire que non.

- il va falloir qu'on parle.

- Je crois aussi. »

Le blond s'assit aussi et observe celui à qui il doit la vie, la liberté et … il le trouve séduisant avec ses yeux verts, ses cheveux noirs coiffé style je viens d'avoir la meilleur baise de ma vie (ce qu'il espère) et son torse musclé. Il se sent différent, pour une fois il pourrait rester avec son amant et lui seulement. Et puis il se souvient que ce dernier est déjà pris.

« Je ne te savais pas infidèle Potter. Je croyais que la fidélité était l'une des qualités des Gryffondors.

- Je ne le suis pas Drago.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici, je ne suis pas Chang tu sais. »

Harry éclata de rire

« Je sors autant avec Chang que tu es hétéro …

- Donc tu es libre ? Et pour l'info je suis bi.

- Sinon je ne serai pas là.

- Donc on pourrait essayer d'être fidèle l'un à l'autre ?

- Tu me proposes de sortir avec toi ? »

Là le blond lui a coupé le sifflet. Le Gryffondor imite le poisson rouge tandis que le Serpentard en aborde la couleur. Ils font la paire.

« Là tu m'étonnes. Je ne te voyais pas comme ça !

- Alors c'est non. »

Il aurait aimé que son ton soit moins déçu mais la glace fond face à la chaleur de l'autre.

« Non, enfin si, enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que oui j'accepte Mal … Drago.

- Je préfère mon surnom susurra langoureusement le blond afin de ne pas montrer à quel point cette réponse le soulage.

- Oui mon dragon. »

Il allait l'embrasser avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Si on se montre comme ça à tout le monde, on risque d'avoir des problèmes, non ? Surtout avec le conflit Gryffondors /Serpentards.

- Oui, alors que proposes tu petit lion ?

- J'aime le danger. Que dirais-tu de se … retrouver ici … en cachette … »

Son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique et voyant l'état de son désormais petit ami suite à ses caresses le Serpentard décida que puisse que tout était réglé il pouvait bien profiter encore un peu de son griffon.

OooOoooOOoooOooO

Les deux princes ne réapparurent que le lendemain matin et semblaient tous les deux de fort mauvaise humeur.

« Ca ne va pas Harry ? »

Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami.

« Non ! Je ne supporte plus cette sale fouine !

- Il t'a blessé ? Tu veux en parler ? »

Harry fut surpris de l'inquiétude de sa meilleure amie. Ordinairement elle l'aurait traité de gamin à s'entêter dans cette rancœur stupide. Il la regarda suspicieusement.

De son côté la jeune fille s'inquiétait : et si Malfoy avait profité de son frère, ou celui qu'elle considérait comme tel, pour mieux le jeter ensuite. Harry serait si blessé par sa faute.

« Non, c'est bon. C'est juste que après la bataille de l'autre jour on est resté enfermé dans une salle sans pouvoir sortir. Tu t'imagines le supporter toute une journée, l'enfer !

- Chapeau mon pote ! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas laissé dominé par ce sale fils à papa. »

Harry rougit soudainement au propos de Ron, il n'imaginait pas que son ami puisse lire si facilement en lui comme ça.

« Dominé par qui ? Je ne te savais pas de ce bord Ron. »

Sauvé par Seamus, qui chuchote avec un air pervers à l'oreille de Ron, bien que tous leurs puissent entendre. A cet instant le rouquin se rendit compte que ces propos étaient pour le moins subjectifs et mal interprété.

« Bande de pervers. Je demandais juste à Harry s'il avait eut le dessus sur Malfoy !

- Oh Harry, j'ignorais que tu craquais sur le blondinet. C'est un bon coup ?

- Seamus … Malfoy est loin d'être mon type. Je préfère les brunes, asiatiques, Serdaigles si tu vois ce que je veux dire … »

Le gentil Gryffondors avait pris là un air dangereux qui calma les ardeurs de son camarade. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber son jouet et il s'assit donc à côté de Harry et commença à lui parler à l'oreille, s'assurant cette fois de n'être entendu de personne d'autre.

« Je sais aussi que la jolie Cho est une couverture et que notre sauveur est un très bon coup. Alors Malfoy ?

- Malfoy, rien du tout. On s'est juste supporter une journée.

- C'est pour ça qu'il me fusille du regard.

- Tu rêves Seam. C'est moi qu'il veut étriper. Et maintenant je peux manger ? »

Seamus se décolla brun, envoyant un baiser au Serpentard, qui se retourna brusquement pris sur le fait. Le Griffy n'était pas dupe pour deux sous et il sentait que les prochains jours allaient être drôle.

Du côté de Drago l'ambiance était beaucoup moins chaleureuse. Pas que le Serpentard n'ait pas d'ami mais ceux-ci avaient été éduqués pour ne pas exprimer leurs sentiments en public. De plus Blaise et Théodore, les deux meilleurs amis du blond, n'étaient pas du matin. Drago devait donc subir les assauts de Pansy sans aucun soutient. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la jeune fille, mais sa curiosité maladive commençait à l'exaspérer. Surtout qu'elle insistait bizarrement pour avoir des détails de sa journée avec Potter. A cela s'ajoutait qu'un Gryffondor était bien trop proche de son petit ami et qu'en plus ce dernier, loin de le repousser, lui répondait. Mais c'est que cet irlandais de malheur le cherche. Serrant les dents, gardant un visage lisse d'émotion, le Serpentard sortit de table.

C'est à cause de cela qu'il n'eut ensuite aucun mal à jouer son rôle et qu'il finit par balancer son poing dans le visage de son meilleur ennemi. Et tellement fort que ce dernier finit la journée à l'infirmerie. Sous les soupirs de deux jeunes filles qui se dirent que tout était à recommencer.

Et dans la soirée, pendant que les deux miss complotaient dans une salle vide, les deux amants firent connaissances. Parce que le sexe s'est bien mais cela ne suffit pas à bâtir une relation et que le Serpentard doit apprendre à comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Et parce qu'ils doivent aussi surmonter les préjugés qu'ils ont l'un sur l'autre. Mais ils ont le temps, après tout ce n'est que le début !

* * *

Et voilà ! Ça vous a plus ? Je ne pense pas écrire de suite mais si vous le voulez je pourrais peut-être y songer ...

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
